


now, I see

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Gen, Lucifer-centric, just primal beasts trying to figure out how normal skydweller things work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: The Supreme Primarch muses about his date of creation.





	now, I see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreeTheSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheSoul/gifts).



  Dawn colored the sky with warm colors. In the semidarkness of Lucilius’ office, Lucifer patiently waited for his friend’s eventual return. Faint steam was coming out of the two cups positioned on the small table in the lounging area – he decided to prepare tea for himself and his friend.

  When Lucilius entered his office, he was carrying a stack of papers and a groggy expression. Lucifer assumed that his friend had been summoned for another experiment, but it seemed more likely that it was the High Council harping on him with more endless red tape. 

   At the sight of his creation, Lucilius’ expression softened.

“Good morning, my friend.” Lucifer greeted and stood up to help his friend with carrying the weight.

“Ah, Lucifer.” Lucilius acknowledged him and handed him the stack. They both walked to his desk where Lucifer put down the tower of paperwork and Lucilius sat down on his chair with an exerted huff. While he tried to catch his breath and relax his nerves from another aggravating meeting, Lucifer hesitated for a moment or two before speaking his mind.  

“My friend, I request access to the Astral archives.” Lucilius raised a brow and his gaze focused on Lucifer.

“You wish to see the old records? And why is that, Lucifer?” Lucifer withheld himself from answering immediately. He waited another moment, carefully considering the next words he was about to speak.

“I wish to know the date of my creation.” Lucilius remained silent and Lucifer realized that his friend was expecting further clarification on his request. “There is a skydweller celebration relating to their date of birth that I’ve been researching.”

“Skydweller celebration?” Lucilius’ questions were slowly pilling off layers and layers of thoughts and doubts Lucifer had been having for the past few days. Ever since he started noticing a peculiar occurrence amongst the many skydwellers, Lucifer was struck with a question.

“Skydwellers gather and share the joy of one’s own existence on their date of birth and I was curious as to what that meant.” Lucilius clicked his tongue and grimaced. He raked his memories for the date - it happened so many cycles and creations ago that the numbers in his brain was foggy. He looked back to Lucifer, whom was still patiently expecting an answer.

   Without saying anything, Lucilius abruptly rose from his seat and walked towards him. Lucifer tilted his head, confused, while Lucilius’ face remained a stony wall of neutrality.

“Hold still.” It was a quiet command and Lucifer grew stiff as a statue. Lucilius raised his hands towards him in order to fix his vest’s collar. He adjusted the fabric, folding it properly and smoothed out his scarf. In his flight, Lucifer had gotten rather disheveled.

   Once he was done, Lucilius smirked, content.

“Your request is granted.” It took another pause for Lucifer’s posture to relax once it registered to him that he was given approval. Lucilius huffed amused and took a step back. “I do suppose there are a lot of reasons to celebrate your existence.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

“But that later. I have more important things to discuss with you about the next project…”

…

 

   His duties as the Supreme Primarch gave little personal time and as such Lucifer rarely allowed for his mind to be occupied with thoughts other than his purpose. Whatever small freedom he was granted was delegated to his responsibilities towards the skies and its improvement.

   It was a lonesome eternity in which he was forgetting himself in his responsibilities.

   However, after he finally found the date of his creation on the Astral calendars, excitement bubbled inside Lucifer’s chest for the first time in decades. The following days and months that hope of breaking free of the everyday gray monotony, even if just for a day, took root deep in his heart as he diligently studied their customs and made plans. He watched over the skydwellers and saw their celebrations and wished to have one of his own. Different skydweller cultures celebrated the day as differently as the sky was vast, but Lucifer eventually settled for something modest.  

   It was a new precedent among primal beasts and Astrals, so he resorted to asking his friend’s for help a second time. The day before the date, he approached Lucilius in his office again. 

“Are you trying to become a patissier now?” Lucilius emphasized the joke with a chuckle, but Lucifer’s expression remained stern.

“I’ve taken preparations for the occasion and wish to proceed with them. Unfortunately, I lack the ingredients, so I asked for your assistance.” Lucifer reminded him and his friend sighed in defeat.

“You’ve been rather demanding recently...” He complained, but relented. A promise was a promise.

  The Astral researcher stood up and took his staff, gesturing for Lucifer to follow him. They headed towards his personal laboratory, entirely silent on the way. Lucilius’ workspace had the equipment and materials needed for the execution of Lucifer’s _grand plan_ and as promised, everything was neatly prepared on the workstations. A steady fire crinkled in one of the metal ovens at the bottom of the chamber. The surprised and delight must have been evident on the Supreme Primarch’s face, because a confident smile settled on his friend’s face and he folded his arms.

“Why would I ever lie to you, Lucifer? Now come here.” Lucilius took position by one of the worktables and turned towards Lucifer, expectantly.

“Ah, don’t you have a lot of other responsibilities, my friend? I don’t wish to trouble you further.” Lucifer recalled the never-ending towers of papers in his office and got worried. Lucilius frowned.

“You don’t have to chastise me. It’s my choice to do whatever I want.” He bit back and Lucifer nodded knowingly. Lucilius’ mind was an enigma to him and although his words were sometimes contradicting to his actions, Lucifer knew not to question his friend. “Besides, I am curious about your results and worried about my equipment.”

 _This seems like_ a _fair_ assessment, was Lucifer’s conclusion _._ He walked over to the work stations and began his examination. He prepared extensive notes on what to do, but seeing it all in front of him still felt a bit overwhelming. It was different than his usual, because normally he was the observer, while his friend operated, but this time their positions were switched. Now he was the one in charge and moving of his own volition, while his friend watched on the side.

   …As he continued idling by the table and his mind wandered more and more into hypothesis, Lucilius walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a jar, then another, filled with something with very visceral in color. Upon hearing the scuffle, Lucifer’s curious eyes darted towards his friend, whom walked back and put the jars on the table.

“You’ve probably observed skydwellers enough to know what this is. It will greatly improve the taste.” Lucilius explained and Lucifer nodded. The jam was made from some type of berry, perhaps strawberry or raspberry? Lucifer didn’t know why or how Lucilius got his hand on this.

“Now then, what are you going to do?” Lucilius prompted him. His friend’s voice brought him back from his musings. Lucifer’s mind calmed as he focused on problem solving. He remembers the recipe and instructions clearly.

“First…mixing the batter.”

…

 

   Late into the evening, Belial was lured into Lucilius’ laboratory by a sweet fragrance in the air. When the adjutant walked in in order to greet him and investigate, he found a peculiar sight. The casual setting he was a witness to was so shocking that instead of bursting out in laughter, Belial was completely speechless.

   Lucilius’ robe was draped on one of the big chairs by his desk and the man himself was standing next to one of the work stations, mixing and whipping cream in a metal bowl. The dark fabric of his gloves had gone white from some type of powder. Beside him was Lucifer, armorless and carefully pouring batter into small paper cups. With a tray in hand, he walked over to the one of the machines in the corner of the room, the true source of the pleasant aroma wafting in the air, and put in a new batch.

    It was a rare occurrence for someone like Belial, the Primarch of Cunning, to be at a loss of words. He simply stared at them for a few minutes while they baked. The Supreme Primarch was the one to speak to him first, once he noticed him standing by the doorway.

“Belial. I’m glad to see you. Please have one.” Lucifer walked over to him, holding one of the pastries and Belial snapped out of his momentary stupor. The Supreme Primarch presented a crudely decorated cupcake to him.

“Oh? I’m used as the two geniuses’ guinea pig?” He grinned and Lucifer furrowed his brows in confusion, but Belial quickly laughed at his own joke to bury any doubt.

“This is for my …birthday.” Lucifer clarified and Belial’s eyes widened. Yet again, he was left in a stupor. Apparently the Supreme Primarch was celebrating his own creation of all things.

 _His righteous egotism really knows no bounds._ Belial wordlessly took the pastry and carefully unwrapped it. Warm, but edible, perhaps one of the first batches? The frosting looked very pitiful. The adjutant briefly analyzed its appearance before taking a bite.

    …And It was about as average as he could expect from Lucifer.

“Well it’s not bad for a first a try, Lucifer. However, I would lay down the sugar. We all know our dear old Cilius has a sweet tooth, but everyone else is fairly moderate.” He eyed Lucilius’ back as he spoke. His creator made a sound of annoyance, but continued whipping the cream. It was a good workout and a researcher like Lucilius, who spends most of his days bound to his office or attending boring meetings really needed it.

“I don’t think that aside from us, anyone is going to try them.” Lucifer made a difficult face. Belial’s brows rose again.

“All of this? Is the Supreme Primarch trying to terminate us with a sugar overdose?” Belial eyed their station again and next, the oven. He quickly calculated the amount they had and how much more they needed. “If you made a few more batches, you could give one to each primarch.”

“Ah, but my friend is—“

“I don’t mind.” Lucilius already moved onto mixing the next batch in a different metal bowl.

“I can help you if you want. Decoration is my forte.” Belial offered as well, smile not leaving his lips.

“Then if it’s no bother…” 

    The new helper took position next to Lucilius and they three of them worked harmoniously in order to finish with the baking. Lucifer handled making the cakes. Lucilius whipped the cream. Belial did the decorations.

“Ah, your face got dirty.” Lucilius interrupted the work process at one point. He reached out towards Lucifer's face and wiped the stain on his cheek with his gloved thumb. The Supreme Primarch nodded in acknowledgement and both continued working.

   Watching this, an idea register in Belial’s mind. The adjutant hastily swatched two fingers stained with whipping cream on his cheek and lowered his head in reverence towards Lucilius.  

“Oh, dear me! I got dirty as well.” He exclaimed in mock-surprise.

“Wipe your face, slob.” His creator ignored him entirely. 

    With their combined efforts, the task was quickly finished. A few dozen or so cupcakes were neatly lined on the trays, ready for the celebration the following day. Belial eyed it the arrangements with curiosity as Lucilius and Lucifer started dealing with the cleanup.  

“A special day to celebrate your existence? Speaking of which, Cilius do you remember my birthd-“

“I don’t.” Cilius interrupted him with a brief answer and Belial sighed. In the meantime, Lucifer piled the bowls and moved them to the basin in the middle of the chamber in order to rinse them.

“We were created around the same time…Perhaps the celebration can be for you _as well_?” Lucifer offered, with his back turned to him while he washed and utensils. Belial almost snorted.

“Ah, that’s very generous of the Supreme Primarch, but I must refuse. This date is a special date for me and I don’t want to share it with anyone else.” Belial chuckled instead. “Besides, you saw the records didn’t you? We have different dates.”

   Lucifer remained silent. Lucilius didn’t oppose the silence. However Belial continued.

“Truthfully told, I’ve been enjoying my own little celebration for the past few years.” Belial shrugged. Lucilius stopped wiping the table and his expression grimaced in thought. There were too many creatures and projects to properly account for, but faintly, he remembered a reoccurring experience.

“Is that why you occasionally asked me about the date?” It happened periodically. Belial stood next to him and asked him if he remembered the date. Lucilius’ brain was far more focused on whatever appointment he had at the time than to answer his creation’s inquiry.

_“Is there another meeting with Beelzebub regarding the plans for the new laboratory?”_

_“No.”_

“Yes.” Belial confessed. He laughed and grinned to himself, again with his gaze fixated on Lucifer’s back. “I have to say that seeing you both this excited about a birthday celebration is very endearing.”

  The Supreme Primarch stood up and carried the pile back to the table. He then turned to Belial in order to address him properly as his equal.

“I’m thankful for your help and I am happy I had the opportunity to share this moment with you.” A faint smile materialized on Lucifer’s lip.

…

 

   Lucilius was the first one to try one of Lucifer’s cupcakes. It wasn’t even decorated, however Lucilius didn’t care. His eagerness wasn’t shown on his face, but he was hasty enough to burn his tongue. He tried his best to mask the pain when Lucifer made a thoughtful expression and asked him the following question.

“My friend, what would your day of creation be?”

“Hmm…Perhaps you don’t mind if we share this day between the two of us?” Lucilius found the whole idea of celebrating his own existence to be laughable, but perhaps by sharing it with Lucifer; he could experience the at least a portion of the joy his dear masterpiece experienced.

 “I would be delighted to.” It had been a growing rarity to see genuine _joy_ on Lucifer’s face.

…

 

  The following day, the Supreme Primarch was on a mission to track down all the primal beasts in order to show them his gratitude for being a part of his life and to share the joy of being create in this beautiful, blue sky.

   His adjutant offered advice and help with tracking down the few oddballs. At the same time, those who passed Lucilius’ office received a celebratory cupcake as well. Many of them were also at a loss of what a birthday was and how one would celebrate it. Lucilius explained it to them, but the explanation was lost on them.

   How could primal beasts, tools of war and function, celebrate their own creation? What of their death? Was there also a reason to mourn their destruction? How could a creature prove its own existence then? And how could it not let its birthrights shackle it down? Such was their despair.

   Lucifer’s mouth opened, but an answer didn’t come out. He hadn’t thought about it and therefore he didn’t have a satisfying reaction. The foundation they were built on wasn’t meant for skydweller motions of emotion, but even then there were feelings – sensations, awareness, doubts and purpose to his existence. Therefore, he was allowed at least this much, wasn’t he? And so were the others, but as each day passed it seemed that more and more primal beasts and Astrals forsook themselves in the gray monotony of everyday life.

   Centuries later, he made a creation of his own. It was endearing and whenever Lucifer looked at him, a warm feeling spread in his chest and he realized once more just how precious life in this world he was created in was. As it was the vibrant colors in his shy smile, that Lucifer found the greatest feeling of peace and content.

_The sky is blue, but it can have so many other colors._

   After Lucifer’s first birthday celebration, that memory of him, Lucilius and Belial baking together, the Supreme Primarch’s didn’t have the opportunity to experience it again as his duties expanded. However, it remained a fond memory in his mind and never forgot Sandalphon’s date of creation – a dear moment in his heart. 

   On that specific date he prepared a cupcake to him during their usual meetings and Sandalphon smiled politely, asking him for the occasion and Lucifer explained that he it was a skydwellers’ custom celebrating the joy of living.

_Thank you for existing, Sandalphon._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ANIKA! NOW YOU ARE A BIG BABY!!! pamper day, pamper day
> 
> also thanks for reading! your feedback is deeply appreciated
> 
> I just dabbled with the idea and I write something Lucifer-focused too so...here we are,  
> tried to follow the..specifications and depending on how deeply you read into it, it turns from sweet to bittersweet--plus, there may or may not haven an overly long sexual metaphor in there, somewhere
> 
> teehee


End file.
